


Barefoot Cinderella

by FusionFollower



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Dancer!Ouma, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Human!Kiibo, Light Angst, Modern Setting, One-Shot, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionFollower/pseuds/FusionFollower
Summary: Yumeno finds herself at the prom all alone with nobody to dance with. It was for the best, her white dress was ruined by punch, some mean girls took her shoes away and her long hair had gum stuck in it.She never imagined that her crush, Kokichi Ouma aka the best dancer in the entire school, would ask her to dance.





	Barefoot Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa.

The night started off okay. Yumeno chose to go to the dance with all of her friends.

She had her long, beautiful red hair all curly, makeup covering her face just so, a lovely long white dress with short sleeves and some nice white heels with red bows on them to go with it.

Sadly, Yumeno didn't have a date, but that didn't mean she couldn't look beautiful right?

All of her friends were together, with the exception of Iruma and Gokuhara. Iruma had decided to go with one of her senpai's, Nevermind-senpai if she was remembering correctly. Gokuhara wasn't interested in dating anyone, but despite this he was going with Tsumiki-senpai because she asked him.

She was happy for them all, of course she was happy. But part of her was burning with jealousy.

Ouma also had a date, it was with one of the senpai's as well. She believes it was...Saionji-senpai?

It made sense, she was the best dancer in her class, and arguably as good as Ouma if not better, everyone was expecting them to go together anyways.

But a part of her was...still hoping that maybe, if he saw how pretty she looked, he'd want to dance with her?

They didn't need to be together, she didn't need to have him to herself forever. All she wanted was one dance, one moment, one single night that she'd remember forever.

But it wasn't going to happen, not because he was going with someone else, but because of what happened to her during the dance.

Kuzuryu-senpai and her friends had completely ruined her. They shoved gum into her hair, dumped punch all over her and thought it'd be hilarious to take her heels so she'd have to be barefoot.

And why had she done all this? Easy, Kuzuryu-senpai liked Ouma too, and inspired to be a dancer just like him. Of course, she couldn't target Saionji, Saionji was terrifying, nobody would dare mess with her, so Yumeno was the next best.

Most knew about her crush on Ouma, it was obvious to anyone who payed attention. She would watch him practice his dancing every day, and she always went to the events he'd perform at. She admired his skills, and even when she'd pretend she was just reading, it was clear she was secretly watching him.

That didn't sit well with many.

It wasn't fair. Why was Yumeno being punished just for liking someone? If you really like someone, doesn't that mean you want them to be liked by as many as possible? Won't having people like them make them happy?

Yumeno was glad people admired Ouma and wanted to be like him, or wanted to be with him, just like her. Yes, it did hurt a little to know she'd never be the one he'd want, but if someone else could make him happy, that's all she needed.

She was no dancer, but there was people out there who were, and they'd be able to keep up with him.

So here she was, wearing a soaked partially pink dress, wet hair all clumped together with gum, makeup ruined and barefoot. She sat in the corner so nobody could see her, not even her friends seemed to notice her, they were all too busy dancing together.

Maybe she should feel relieved that she was invisible to everyone. She was already embarrassed as it is. The only reason she hasn't left yet is...well...

The sight in front of her.

Ouma and Saionji were dancing together, perfectly in rhythm with the music.

Just watching them made Yumeno blush. She could feel it, the passion, the grace, the excitement, all of the emotions being put into the dance as their feet moved across the floor. It was like they were flying.

A crowd had formed around them, everybody wanted a chance to see the two best dancers in the school dance together in a setting like this. They were incredible, anyone could see that.

When their dance was over, they took a bow and everyone clapped for them, and Yumeno couldn't help noticing that they parted ways afterwards. Saionji went over to some of her classmates and Ouma...was looking her way.

Her eyes widened as Ouma walked over to her, a million thoughts ran through her mind. Was he actually coming over to her? Or someone else? Oh god she was still a mess! He can't see her like this! 

He stopped in front of her and frowned. "Why are you crying?"

Yumeno's world stopped.

She was...crying?

When he mentioned it, Yumeno noticed the tears rolling down her slightly red cheeks. When had she started crying!? Why was she crying!? She wasn't sad! Despite everything that had happened to her she wasn't upset!

Ouma looked her up and down. "What the hell happened to you?"

That totally didn't make her crying increase.

She tried to wipe away her tears, but all it did was mess up her makeup even more. "I-It's nothing...I-I...ngh..." 

Ouma was staring at her awkwardly, then he scratched the back of his neck. She was making him uncomfortable.

Was it possible to die from embarrassment? She was about to find out.

But then she found tissues stuffed in her face. Her eyes widened.

Ouma was shoving napkins in her direction, looking away awkwardly. "You should probably clean your face if you don't want people to make fun of you."

Little late for that.

But despite her thoughts, Yumeno took a few deep breaths and wiped her face mostly clean of the makeup and tears. "Thanks..."

"So, you wanna dance?" He asked with a smile.

If she had still been wearing her heels she would've fallen over for sure.

"W-What?" She questioned in disbelief.

He blushed a little. "Ah, I mean...do you?" He questioned almost nervously.

Her jaw dropped in pure shock.

Surely he's messing with her.

"...B-But...nyeh...look at me...I'm a mess. Everyone will just laugh at you...I don't even have shoes." She explained sadly, looking down at the floor bitterly.

She was going to miss her one chance to dance with the boy of her dreams because of some chick and her friends.

"I don't give a shit. Dance without shoes then. When you're moving your feet, who cares what you look like?" She gasped and stared up at him.

He smiled cutely (as always). "Besides...I think you look pretty great. My only complaint is the care. You'd look much cuter with short hair in my opinion." He commented absentmindedly.

She was getting her hair cut tomorrow. As soon as possible.

"So? Wanna dance?" He asked hopefully.

All Yumeno could do is nod dumbly.

Ouma dragged her out to the middle of the dance floor. People stared at them with disbelief, or snickered, and Yumeno saw Kuzuryu-senpai and her group sneering at her.

But then she saw her friends, and they were smiling encouragingly at her, that's all she needed.

Ouma took her hand in his and placed on hand on her waist, once Yumeno placed her hand on his shoulder, they began to move across the dance floor to the music. 

At first, Yumeno was embarrassed, she must've looked so lame dancing with Ouma because of how she looked, what if they made fun of him for it?

But then Ouma twirled her around and brought her close to him and everyone else became much less important, they didn't even exist.

All that mattered was him and her.


End file.
